


Punish Leviathan the Fleeing Serpent

by ElijahTheEmuMan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Cloaca, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Clits (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Female Presenting Aziraphale, Impact Play, I’m gonna make sure that becomes a tag just watch, Lindworm, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sub Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, dom aziraphale, except the S stands for snake, historically ambiguous timeperiod, if theres anything else i should tag please let me know, sub space, what year is this? Fairy tale year, whipping with a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahTheEmuMan/pseuds/ElijahTheEmuMan
Summary: Aziraphale hears about a massive snake making weird demands from locals and goes to investigate.





	Punish Leviathan the Fleeing Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit fic I’ve ever published, so i hope yall enjoy!

_“In that day the LORD will punish Leviathan the fleeing serpent, With His fierce and great and mighty sword, Even Leviathan the twisted serpent...”_   
_Isaiah 27:1_

  
Aziraphale liked to pretend that he was above gossiping with humans, but he was at a party, he was a little tipsy, and he could’ve sworn he heard someone exclaim something about a “great big snake!” So naturally he decided that he had to find out more.

A vision of Historically Ambiguous Fashion, Aziraphale inched closer to the group of humans he had caught the exclamation from and angled himself to hear more. He ran his palms down his skirts to make sure they were in order, and sipped daintily from his drink. To all outside observers, he looked like just another court lady enjoying the music, not like an eavesdropping Angel.

“Were you smoking when you saw it? How are you certain that it was truly a giant snake?” A snobby but concerned looking lord said.

“He was laying across the whole damn road, that’s how! I couldn’t get around the beast. I think it was a Lindworm!” The original speaker, a very red faced young lord, said.

One of the ladies in the group gasped. “A Lindworm? How do you know?”

“Because when I stopped my horse he turned his great big head towards me and spoke to me!” Young Lord said.

“Oh? What did it say?” Snobby Lord asked.

“It-he said something like ‘oi, you git, where the Hell are you going? Can’t you see I’m wallowing? Piss off!’ And then uh, it stuck its tongue out at me,” Young Lord answered, looking sheepish.

“You must’ve been smoking. There’s no way a Lindworm would say something that vulgar.”

Aziraphale snorted, drawing the attention of the little group, who looked quite affronted by his unladylike sound.

“Oh, sorry dears, I just thought that was quite funny,” he said, hiding his smirk behind his fan.

“Don’t know what’s so funny about seeing a Lindworm,” Young Lord growled.

“Oh that part was definitely quite scary for you, I’m sure. I’m referring to the language. Definitely sounds like something he would say,” Aziraphale said, lowering his fan to beam at him.

“Something who would say?” Snobby Lord demanded.

“The Snake, of course!” Aziraphale grinned.

Just as Snobby Lord was about to speak, the doors burst open and a ruffled looking Prince barged into the party.

“Father!” The Prince cried.

The music and revelry stopped, and the King, who was of course the host of this party, stood up from his dinner.

“Son, you’re late! What is the meaning of this commotion?” The King bellowed, very kingly.

“Father, there is a _Lindworm_ down the road from here, and it stopped me on my way here!” The Prince said.

People all across the room gasped and murmured. The Young Lord turned and looked at the Snobby Lord triumphantly.

“What did it want?” Someone yelled from the crowd.

“It said that it was going to attack the castle unless we sent it a bribe or a bride!”

“Well which was it, a bribe or a bride?” The King demanded.

“To be honest, father, I am not wholly sure. It was doing a lot of yelling and hissing and every so often would turn to the sky and yell out ‘angel!’ So it might want a bride. A bride bribe, if you will.” The Prince said.

“Oh, good grief,” Aziraphale muttered, “how dramatic.”

“We must protect the castle! But who do we send to be it's bride?” The Prince asked.

“Uh ladies of my court, do we have any volunteers?” The King asked.

“For the love of- I’ll do it!” Aziraphale said, raising his hand.

Everyone turned to look at Aziraphale in shock.

“Are you sure, Lady Fell?” The King asked.

“Absolutely! I’ll sort this all out in no time!” And with that, Aziraphale marched out of the party and out of the castle.

As he walked down the road, he made a plan. He had a decent idea as to what was going on, but he had to see to make sure.

After about an hour of walking, Aziraphale saw a massive black shape blocking the road. When he finally reached it, he saw that it was indeed an unnaturally large snake. It had flecks of red down its body, was ridiculously long, and its thickest part was probably as thick as Aziraphale.

It was a big ass snake.

It was tightly coiled and wasn’t moving. Aziraphale wondered if perhaps it was asleep. He walked round and round it, looking for its head. Finally he climbed up its side and found the head in the center of the coil, staring unblinking up at the sky. As Aziraphale suspected, its eyes were golden yellow. He didn’t move when the Angel approached, so Aziraphale concluded that he was probably asleep. He crept over his body and put his hand on the Snake’s head.

“Crowley? Crowley, dear, wake up,” Aziraphale said, gently stroking the scales.

A large tongue flicked out of the Snake’s mouth, and then the eyes seemed to come into focus and the head turned to look at Aziraphale.

“Azsssssiraphale?” He said.

“Ah, Crowley, thank goodness.”

“What are you doing here, angel?” Crowley said, for it was of course Crowley.

“You threatened to destroy an entire castle, dear.”

“Oh yeah, that’ssss right,” Crowley sighed, “I’m sssssstuck, Azsssiraphale.”

“Yes, I gathered as much. Would you like me to help you?” Aziraphale asked quietly.

A shiver travelled down Crowley’s entire body. “Yesssss, pleassssse, angel.”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Aziraphale said, clambering back to the ground. He put both hands on Crowley’s side, and in an instant they were no longer in the middle of the road, but in a large bedroom. Aziraphale removed his dress while Crowley watched, then stood in front of him in just a shift.

Crowley stretched out his body, looking up at Aziraphale desperately. “Angel, pleassse take off your clothessssss,” he hissed.

Aziraphale shook his head. “Shed your skin first.”

Crowley paused, but then did as he was told. Once his skin was off and crumpled in the corner, he looked at Aziraphale expectantly, eyes bright and scale shiny.

Aziraphale pet the top of Crowley’s scaly head. “Good boy” he whispered. Then he straightened and removed his shift. Underneath he had yet another shift on.

“Wh- what? Azsssiraphale, come on! No tricksssss!” Crowley pleaded.

“Be patient, dear,” Aziraphale said.

“Take it off, pleasssse!” Crowley wailed.

“If you want me to take it off, shed your skin.”

Crowley looked confused, but he seemed determined to please Aziraphale, so he once again shed his skin.

This time when Aziraphale touched him, he gasped. His skin was so tender and sensitive. He pushed against Aziraphale’s hand. “Angel?”

Smiling, Aziraphale removed his shift, revealing a third one.

Crowley wailed desperately, and Aziraphale grinned. He knew how impatient Crowley was, but this was important.

“Shed your skin.”

Crowley ended up shedding his skin a total of ten times, and Aziraphale somehow managed to be wearing ten shifts all at once. But after the tenth time, Aziraphale was finally naked and didn’t think Crowley could shed anymore.

“Oh, angel, thank you,” Crowley moaned, wrapping several feet of himself around Aziraphale.

Both of them shivered and groaned from the contact.

“Crowley, I need you to lay down. Do you remember your words?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yesssssss, yessssss I remember,” Crowley hissed, reluctantly removing himself from Aziraphale and stretching out on the floor.

Let’s focus more on Crowley’s perspective, shall we? He was stuck in his Snake form, had been for weeks, steadily growing more and more frantic as he tried and failed to change back. Revealing himself to humans was a last ditch effort to change, by doing something he never ever did.

Crowley asked for help.

He knew that Aziraphale would hear about a snake monster making weird demands of human royalty and would be able to help him. The Angel always knew what he needed whether he vocalized it or not.

And here he was, stretched out in Aziraphale’s bedroom, his skin ridiculously sensitive from shedding so much, heavily aware of Aziraphale moving around naked in the edges of his vision. Aziraphale tended to have a vagina when he wore dresses so that his clothes sat right, and Crowley saw that indeed, there it was, a patch of white blonde curls hiding it from view. Crowley found himself wondering if Aziraphale would taste different while he was a Snake.

He was thinking these thoughts when suddenly Aziraphale started rubbing Crowley’s back and sides and Crowley stiffened and arched with a loud moan. His skin was _very_ sensitive. Aziraphale massaged up and down Crowley’s body until the Demon was a limp, panting noodle on the floor. Crowley wanted nothing more than to shift forms, to feel Aziraphale’s hands on his much more sensitive human skin. But nothing happened, he was still stuck, and he whined.

“I know, dear boy. I’ll help you, don’t you worry,” Aziraphale purred. He stood up and miracled a switch in his hand.

Crowley squirmed, staring hard at Aziraphale. The Angel smiled and walked down to Crowley’s tail, inspecting it. With the switch under his armpit he turned Crowley’s tail over and looked at his scutes. His fingers brushed over the scale that hid Crowley’s cloaca, and the Snake in his hands hissed seeming to push his tail hard against Aziraphale’s hands.

“I told you to be patient, dear,” Aziraphale said. He ran his hand down Crowley’s tail, inspecting its length. It was rather shorter than it usually was when Crowley was a Snake, and tapered to a point much quicker.

“You don’t have cocks in there, do you, dear?” Aziraphale asked sticking a suddenly slippery finger into Crowley’s cloaca. As he expected, it met resistance very quickly.

Crowley keened, whipping his tail about. “No, I don’t! Pleasssse keep going, angel, pleasssse!”

Aziraphale withdrew his finger, and stood up. Crowley felt a whipple of energy and turned his head.

Aziraphale now had a dick. Crowley gulped at the implication.

Aziraphale placed the switch against Crowley’s skin, letting him know that he was about to begin. Crowley hissed a pleased hiss, which to the untrained ear, sounds exactly like any other hiss. Snakes are also not known for hissing when pleased, but Crowley was only a Snake sometimes.

_Snap!_ The switch hit Crowley on his side, and he gasped in pleasure-pain.

_Snap!_ The switch hit his tail, and Crowley moaned.

_Snap!_ The switch his other side, and Crowley felt his attachment to his body wavering.

Aziraphale continued to whip him with the switch, the tool like an extension of his body. Crowley watched him while he worked, particularly his erection. It was thick and red and when the tiniest bead of precum slid down it, Crowley whimpered.

Aziraphale stopped and approached Crowley’s head, putting his hand softly on it. “Are you alright, dear? Need me to stop?”

“No, keep going. Feelsss ssssso good, angel,” Crowley hissed.

“Yes, dear,” Aziraphale said, getting back to work. _Snap!_ “Good boy.”

And that was it for Crowley. He gasped and suddenly his brain was full of cotton and pleasure and white noise. He was vaguely aware of Aziraphale stopping, and bathing him with something sweet smelling. He was only minutely aware of Aziraphale whispering sweet nothings to him and kissing the marks he had made. He felt Aziraphale lift him and carry him to bed. He felt his head hit the pillow, and felt Aziraphale climb into bed beside him.

Crowley felt Aziraphale wrap his arm around him and pull his body flush against his own.

“That’s right dear, you rest now,” Aziraphale whispered as he stroked Crowley’s arm.

Wait.

Crowley’s.

Arm?

Crowley’s eyes opened and he looked around and sure enough, he was human shaped once more.

“Thank fuck!” Crowley yelled, touching his chest and his legs. Aziraphale chuckled, and then Crowley was pouncing on him and kissing him fiercely.

Crowley wormed his hand between them grabbed Aziraphale’s dick, and the Angel moaned.

“Don’t...don’t you think you should rest, Crowley?” Aziraphale said, as Crowley lapped his tongue against that very, very good spot under Aziraphale’s jaw.

“Abssssssolutely not!”

“Okay then,” Aziraphale’s said calmly, before flipping Crowley onto his back.

“Oof,” said Crowley.

Aziraphale started kissing down Crowley’s body, giving special attention to Crowley’s nipples now that he had them.

Crowley gurgled, and pushed his chest against Aziraphale’s mouth, digging his fingers into the Angel’s hair at the same time.

Aziraphale started sucking hickies all over Crowley. The more he did, the more Crowley tried to rut against him. Finally, when Crowley was trying to grind against Aziraphale’s knee, he put his hands on his Demon’s hips to hold him down.

“Ugh, Aziraphale!” Crowley protested.

“You’re too impatient for your own good,” Aziraphale declared, before throwing Crowley’s legs over his shoulders and diving in like an Angel starved.

“HNG!” Crowley said when Aziraphale’s tongue parted him.

Aziraphale licked long, slow, languid stripes from Crowley’s opening to his clits. Crowley tried to wiggle and squirm, but Aziraphale had a firm hold on his hips. Aziraphale’s thumbs pressed down on his hip bones and Crowley made a sound rather like a tea kettle.

When Aziraphale started drawing a figure eight around his clits with his tongue, Crowley thought for sure he was going to discorporate. But that was _before_ he sucked them both into his mouth.

“Aah! A-angel!” Crowley panted.

Aziraphale released Crowley’s hips so that he could use his hands. He let go of one of Crowley’s clits so that he could rub it with a finger while sucking on the one in his mouth. With his other hand, he slid a finger inside Crowley.

It was a rather awkward position to be in, but Aziraphale’s body didn’t feel discomfort unless he wanted to, so he was perfectly comfortable with his arms pretzeled around Crowley’s legs and genitals.

Crowley was having quite the time. One of his clits was being licked, the other one rubbed, and Aziraphale just slipped a second finger into his pussy. Then Aziraphale switched around the clits between his mouth and his fingers and oh man was that nice. Aziraphale was now thrusting hard with his fingers, and Crowley just couldn’t take it. Well, he could, but he wanted to take more, so to speak.

“Angel, ‘Ziraphale, pleasssse, pleasse fuck me,” Crowley hissed.

Aziraphale lifted his head and looked at Crowley innocently. “I _am_ fucking you, dear!” He said, curling his fingers at the same time.

“Guh, asssss nice assss your fingerssss feel, I want you to fuck me with your dick, pleasssse. I’ve been wanting it all night, pleassse jussst fuck me with it, angel.”

Aziraphale pouted. “But I haven’t made you come yet.”

Crowley sputtered. “_Aziraphale!_”

“Oh, if you insist,” Aziraphale said.

“I do inssisst, I insssssssissssssssst very much!”

With an absolutely bastardly smile, Aziraphale set Crowley’s legs on the bed and crawled up to kiss him, his tongue pushing into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley sucked on Aziraphale’s tongue and moaned at the left over taste of himself.   
  
Aziraphale settled his hips between Crowley’s thighs, and used his hand to guide his cock into place. Slowly he slid in, and when he was a fully sheathed (fun fact, did you know that the word vagina is a Latin word that literally means sheath or scabbard?) inside of Crowley, he held still, kissing Crowley like they had all of eternity to just simply kiss each other. Then Crowley started whacking Aziraphale in the butt with his heels.

“Impatient serpent,” Aziraphale whispered lovingly against Crowley’s lips. He pulled his hips back, and slowly pushed back in. He did it again, and again, and again, going slow and steady, kissing Crowley deep.

This was not the fucking that Crowley had asked for. No, this was much, much worse. Aziraphale was _making love to him_ and Crowley was enjoying every single second of it. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s neck, running his fingers through the blonde curls. At the same time, Aziraphale braced himself on his forearm, and plunged a hand into Crowley’s hair, caressing the back of his head.

Aziraphale started speeding up in tiny increments that were barely noticeable to Crowley at first. But then Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s legs up onto his shoulders and started pounding and Crowley realized that they hadn’t been going slow for quite awhile. Bent nearly in half, Crowley threw his head back in pleasure as his orgasm started to build. Based on Aziraphale’s scrunched up face, he was also getting close.

Crowley’s chest did a funny little squeeze, and suddenly he was grabbing Aziraphale’s head in his hands and making him look him in the eyes.

“Aziraphale! I love you!” Crowley shouted.

Aziraphale grunted in surprise, and then was coming, pumping hot into Crowley.

Crowley followed a second later, waves of pleasure and ecstasy rolling through him.

Aziraphale slid out slowly, then collapsed next to Crowley in the bed, opening his arms for him. Crowley came eagerly, burrowing his face in Aziraphale’s chest. Both arms wrapped around Crowley, one hand stroking his back, and the other cupping his head. Crowley felt Aziraphale nose at his hair, inhaling the scent of him.

“I love you too, Crowley.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about how to sex snakes, check out this youtube video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TAbkDj1WGKo&t=1s


End file.
